Shadow the Hedgehog 2 through chapter 1
by lange92
Summary: After the Black Arms invasion Shadow The Hedgehog is fufilling his duties as a gun agent fighting to protect the world. A new conflict has asrisen within himself and to the World. How does he manage this?
1. prologue

Shadow The Hedgehog 2

As a new agent for gun Shadow realizes what it takes to fufill Marias promise and a new conflict arises. What Happens next?

Prologue

(note prologue takes place before the actual story and as I plan for this to be a fan canon novel of a Shadow The Hedgehog 2 as the story is in development I have written a prologue for the whole thing detailing immediate events after Shadow The Hedgehog which is the first entry of this story?

It was a great day at Central City a large crowd was gathered around the central plaza in from of the Capital building, it was a day to commend and celebrate defeating the greatest evil Earth had ever faced.

All this was due to one Hedgehog finding himself after loosing his memory of who he was. Shadow The Hedgehog remembering his promise to Maria and defeating Black Doom in a epic battle for the future of his world that he realized he was destined to help save.

The crowd of thousands gleamed at Shadow who was on the podium with The president and The commander of gun. "These people, I am not used to all this attention, said Shadow. The President was giving a speech.

We have endured a hardship we have never faced before to such a extreme, said the President. Once again through the forces of our military valiantly defending our world from these invaders, we have prevailed. Our world has been saved. However our heroes have saved us once again. Shadow the Hedgehog after evil had tried to destroy us, with Sonic you had defeated Geralds evil and saved us. Once again you helped humanity and destroyed the evil of these alien invaders. You had bested their leader and saved us from certain destruction. With this you have our utmost trust, respect and thanks."

The crowd erupted with cheers loudly it resembled the other time the world was saved. People around the world at their TVS where cheering Shadow and his friends on as well. Shadow just stood their quietly wondering about this. "I donot need comendment however I will let the humans have their day".

"Go Shadow yeah!" A familiar blue Hedgehog and his friends were in the front of the crowd cheering with the rest excitedly. "All right Shadow"! Knuckles yelled. "Cool Shadow! Exclaimed Tails!

Shadow then just gave a faint smile not knowing what to think of all this. What was this previous time he refered to that he had saved the world? He did not remember, nor did it mattered. The past was behind him and to the world now and the state of humanity is where he looked.

The President then stepped down and the Gun Commander came up. "I am proud of Shadow and he had proved me wrong and saved us", Said the Commander admitingly. "I had thought of him as a enemy responsible for the death of Geralds granddaughter capable of evil however he has proved otherwise". The crowd looked at him in wonder, why was he saying these things? He went on "For Shadow Heroics the work has not ended, with his agreement he is now a agent of out military's to help us protect the world and fight evil. We now welcome him as a part of us and may our world be strong". "For these actions we now give him a Gun devoted service cross our highest deed of honor" The commander then placed the cross around Shadows neck who said "Thank you sir" faintly, knowing he did not need this but chose to go along to give a humans a day of happiness. If they chose to have him as their savior so be it he could accept it for now.

The Crowd erupted again cameras flashed messages flashed across the bottom of the tvs and electronic message boards in the cities, Shadow our hero! Shadow knew they did not know of his promise to Maria, however this would be ok as Shadow knew himself.


	2. Chapter 1 around the base

Chapter 1

(0:800 hours gun base personal journal of Shadow The Hedgehog )

Several months had passed since I have become a gun agent. Missions were having been mostly nothing that has challenged my abilities too much. However there was a few more major events that has transpired conflicts that were resolved such as another Eggman invasion and an attack by a mysterious GUN rebel group, but although challenging I had managed to help to defeat.

Otherwise things had been just bothersome and easy missions, such as fighting crime and terrorist groups and investigations, intelligence gathering of the sort. One of these groups calling themselves "The Black Rings" had tried to resurrect a dark emerald energy to corrupt the world, however this threat was stop.

Sonic and his friends I have seen around in places, however due to my work I have not had much contact with them. Not such a bad thing because I tire of that arrogant Hedgehog sometimes. However he has been a great ally in times of evil, and his friends the same.

Today was a normal day around the base. Various soldiers were at monitoring stations surveying world activity. Others were walking promptly through the halls to various stations and places fulfilling their duties. I walked past the main base training room were a drill instructor was giving recruits shooting instruction where they was taking turns as ordered shooting at various holo simulations of people like figures while doing various maneuvers. Gun soldiers were always trained diligently and were very dedicated, for humans.

I was on my way to my personal quarters to check in for the day as nothing was going on that acquired my attention and assistance and needed a way to keep myself engaged to pass the time, and my base work was done. As I got to the barracks section which was past the main training facility, a woman bumped into me around the corner.

"Oh sorry Shadow!" She exclaimed. I remembered her as Megan, personal secretary to the Gun Commander. She managed all the appointments and communications with the Commander.

"Hmph no problem" I said in response thinking she would be on her way. She must have been coming out of the women's quarters to report for her shift. I started to walk along.

"Oh hey Shadow hows everything going? Any new missions lately?" I turned slowly and she was looking at me smiling with her wide glasses. She was average size for a human female slightly taller than I remember Maria being. She was wearing a blue dress suit with blue shoes, since she was a secretary she was not subject to gun issue uniforms that active agents wore. She had really light golden hair that the humans classified as "blond" and light blue eyes and a rather attractive face many humans would consider. However I am not attracted to humans so it was rather their classification from what I knew from their way of thinking.

"No nothing" I said weakly. "Oh ok ya well I wish you the best Shadow I'll cya around!" She then promptly walked away, and I turned back to my business. Why was she talking to me in that way? I did not understand human conversation and why they had done it for entertainment and enjoyment. Still though I was learning more and more about humans everyday.

I then arrived at my quarterdoor and when the computer said "bioscan required" I placed my hand in front of the scanner and it said "access granted welcome Shadow" I then went inside. The doors shut behind me.

My quarters were a small room with a metal desk with a computer terminals for my personal log, and work that was done from time to time. However I was not in these quarters often or in base often as I was usually out of base for assignments. In a corner was a bed that by my request had its sheets removed and was just a mattress as they humans called it. I did not sleep like most mortals did however could go into a stasis state to heal any damage to my body when needed. There was a table and refridgerator for food however I did not need nourishment as the humans did. Finally there was a small drawer near the bed. On it as my only personal possession was a picture of myself and Maria the commander had given me as my only possession.

I then stood at the terminal to do some log checks when my wrist communicator flashed. I answered and the commander was on screen.

"Shadow report to my office immediately we have a new mission for you" that was all he said and the transmission was cut". Hmph finally a mission! How much I hated standing around and doing tedious work like inspections, instruction sessions and log checks. Now was time to start a new mission. Without hesitation I bursted out of the door to the commanders office.


End file.
